Dipper's Insane Day
by UnKnownSalvation
Summary: After a walk in the woods, Dipper's world starts to get a little freaky. Even worse, no one takes him very seriously as he witnesses the strangest things he's ever seen, leaving him to question his already weakened sanity. Pre Dreamscapers. Not meant to be taken too seriously. Just for a little fun.


**A/N Hello! My name is UnKnownSalvation but you can call me Sal. This is my first "Gravity Falls" fic and it'll be this one shot. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Dipper's Insane Day**_

It was just another normal day at the town of Gravity Falls, or as normal as it could get, in spite of the supernatural occurrences that show up every now and then. For Dipper, though, things have been normal as far as he could tell, as the young boy was sitting down on a log reading Journal 3, after his sister Mabel continued to bug him for reasons beyond his comprehension. As far as he was concerned, the forest's quiet and peaceful atmosphere eased his mind, as Dipper went on to the next page and saw something that caught his interest.

"Well, this is a new one," Dipper said to himself, as he took notice of a drawing of a rose on the page. "According to this journal, this flower is very rare to find around-"

"Dipper, are you out there?!" a certain old man shouted out of the blue, interrupting Dipper's train of thought. "I need you here right now!"

'_Can't I ever be alone for more than a half hour? I'll just read more about this flower later,'_ Dipper thought with disappointment, as he got up from the log, only to felt a sharp pain from his hand. "OW! What the-?"

The young boy looked around to see what had pricked his finger, only to see a small red rose. Confused, he took a closer look at his finger, but didn't found a single splinter on it, before he lowered his hand down afterwards.

"Alright, that was weird," Dipper muttered to himself, before shrugging his shoulder. "Whatever it was, I'm sure it was nothing."

With that, Dipper headed back to the Mystery Shack, unaware of what was about to transpired.

Dipper was glad that the Mystery Shack wasn't that hard to travel to, as it only took him just a few minutes to make his way back. But before he could opened the door, as if on cue, Dipper was greeted by his twin sister, startling him in the process, as he nearly fell to the ground.

"Hello, Dipper! How are you? Why did you left so soon? Was it because I was talking too fast? Did you need some space? Or was it because I was-"

"Whoa there Mabel, slow down for just a second," Dipper suddenly cut his sister off, trying to regain his composure. "Now what did you say?"

"Alright, if you say so," Mabel obliged, before she took a deep breath and opened her mouth, but what happened next took a strange turn. "Hello….Dipper! How...are...you?"

Dipper was stunned in more than one ways. For unexplainable reasons, his sister was actually talking in slow motion; in fact, he could literally see the motion blur whenever Mabel spoke or move, which already shock him more than ever.

'_I know I said slowly, but I didn't literally mean this!'_ Dipper thought with astonishment, before he shook his head and shockingly, his sister suddenly spoke normally once again, just as Mabel took notice of her brother's reaction.

"Did ya get that, Dipper?"

"...Yeah I got all of that," Dipper lied, deciding it was best not to tell her what he just experienced seconds ago.

For her part, Mabel continued to stare at her brother, but quickly shrug it off and intended to pick up where she left off, before being interrupted by Grunkle Stan.

"Dipper, it's about time you showed up. I need you to help Soos to fix the plumbing from the water heater ASAP."

'_Saved by the Stan at last,'_ Dipper thought, relieved he didn't have to hear another round of questions from his sister, before he realized what Stan just said just now. "Grunkle Stan, wouldn't it be easier to just call a repair guy?"

"And waste all that money and time? No way!" Stan objected to his nephew's suggestion. "Besides, the last time I did that, I ended up with a rookie who didn't even know what he was doing and cause the water heater to blow through the roof; took Soos three weeks to fix everything."

"...Alright Grunkle Stan, I'll help Soos with the plumbing right away," Dipper reluctantly agreed, as he sighed with annoyance and made his way upstairs, despite his own lack of experiences.

"Hey Dipper!" Soos greeted his friend in his usual joyful demeanor.

"Hey Soos!" Dipper greeted back, before taking his gaze off of the handyman. "Listen, I'm going to be honest. I don't have a clue on how to fix a water heater or any kind of plumbing for that matter."

"Don't worry about it, dude," Soos began. "All you have to do is hand me the tools I need to fix the plumbing."

As Soos continued on with his explanation, Dipper turned his gaze back at his friend and is dumbfounded by what he was staring; instead of his usual, chubby self, Soos suddenly became quite thin and not only that, he started to speak in gibberish, making it impossible to understand what he was saying.

'_Alright, I'm officially freaked out now!'_ Dipper then quickly rubbed his eyes, before he saw Soos back to his old self and speaking normally as well, just as the handyman noticing the young boy staring at him.

"Dude, what's with the funny look?" Soos asked his friend in a confusing manner.

"It's nothing," Dipper replied. "Just a headache."

"If you say so then, Dipper," Soos simply said, shrugging the whole thing off. "Anyway, we got work to do."

With that, Dipper followed the handyman to the water heater, hoping that whatever is going on had ended as it had suddenly began.

Dipper's day wasn't turning out so great for him, as he quickly headed outside, a bit shakened from his experience. During the last thirty minutes, the young boy did what Soos wanted him to do, as he handed him the necessary tool he needed to fix the water heater. But what really made it strange is that the pipes suddenly became alive, hissing at him like snakes, startling him and causing hindrance in the process. He was just glad that he got through with it, despite the complications along the way.

"W-What's going on around here?" Dipper nervously asked no one in particular. "I think I should go out somewhere for air."

Soon, Dipper made his way to town, walking on the sidewalk, as he tried to keep a clear head on what had been occurring since this morning.

"Alright, just calm yourself down. You're just a bit worked up, that's all," Dipper tried to calm himself down. "Whatever it was, it's all in your head."

"Hey, city boy! Watch where you going!"

"Huh?" Dipper turned around and noticed that he almost crossed the road, prompting to stop dead in his tracks, before he turned to the direction of the voice. As it turned out, it was none other than Sheriff Blubs, alongside his partner, Sheriff Darland.

But as soon as Dipper got a good look at them, he was stunned what he staring at: somehow, Sheriff Blubs was now white, walking on his hands, with his hat having hands of its own, as it fed Blubs a cardboard and a metal saw blade sandwich. Durland is now black and had no legs of his own, his body being spun on a vinyl record, while his head remained still, staring at Dipper as cracking noises could be heard coming from his neck.

Needless to say, the sight proved too much for the young body, as he screamed at the top of his lungs and quickly ran to the opposite direction, wanting to get away from the scene as fast he can.

"What's his problem?" asked Durland, standing right besides the police vehicle.

"I don't know, Durland," Blubs replied, using his hands as if they were feet. "It's like he's never seen a future handstand world record holder before. Now come on; I need to rack up some more running practice."

"Go, Blubs, Go!" Durland cheered his friend on, as Blubs ran on his hands towards the street corner, before stopping out of breath.

"This is tiring… but I'm gonna be in the record books!"

Dipper didn't know how long he had been running, but time was the least of his concern. Normally, he had an explanation for all of this but so far, he had nothing. After running his mini marathon he slowed to a crawl before stopping in his tracks to catch his breath.

"T-This can't be happening. None of this is real! I'm sure of it!" Dipper nervously mumbled under his breath, still freaked out from what he had seen not so long ago.

After a few more minutes of heavy breathing, Dipper was able to calm down long enough to resume his walk around town once again.

"Dipper, just calm yourself down…" the young boy began to talk to himself. "As long as you don't look at nothing, everything will be-"

Just then, Dipper heard a nearby crowd cheering on over the streets, as he quickly turned and saw what appeared to be a green chicken riding on a unicycle on a tightrope, wearing a blindfold and firing an alien gun that made fart noise wildly into the sky, all the while shouting a language that was too alien for the young boy to understand,

"Yeah not touching that," Dipper then turned around and quickly walked down the street, unaware that the blind green chicken was actually yellow and shooting free t-shirts to the eager crowd from down below.

"Come to the grand opening of Chickens-R-Mart! Get all your chicken related needs!"

"This can't be happening to me," Dipper muttered to himself over and over again, his eyes closed tight shut his head sweating like mad and his hands trembling like crazy, as he ran to another part of town. In the midst of his freaked out, he failed to notice four teenage boys heading right into his path and soon, Dipper collided with the four and fell down on the pavement.

"Watch where you're going, dweeb!" one of the teenagers rudely informed him and a voice that Dipper was all too familiar with.

"Look Robbie…" Dipper began, as he picked himself up from the pavement. "I'm sorry for bumping into you like that, it's just that I'm having a...very...bad….day…"

Dipper trailed off the moment he good look at Robbie and was shocked to see what he was looking; for unexplainable reasons, the teenager's face was suddenly melting like cheese, oozing and dripping all over the place, until his entire head burst into flames. But Robbie wasn't the only person that startled the young boy, as he got a good look at Thompson, who now has one eye, wearing a polka dot shirt and was speaking through a trombone, while Nate and Lee were suddenly merged into one being, with wide eyes and crooked teeth, snarling like mad animals. Needless to say, this was all too much for Dipper, as he screamed with fear, pointing his finger at each of the teenagers one after another.

"Nothing makes sense anymore!" he proclaimed out loud, before he turned to the opposite direction and ran far away from them, leaving four stunned teenagers on the sidewalk.

"What was that dweeb's problem?!" Robbie asked one of his friends, more shocked than annoyed by Dipper's reaction.

"I think I got a pretty good guess," Nate replied, before he turned his attention to Thompson, much to his confusion.

"W-What?"

"I told you that shirt is going to freak someone out and that kid's reaction is proof of that," Nate scolded his friend, causing Thompson to look down on the ground in shame for his poor fashion choice.

Dipper was starting to get exhausted from all the running he was doing, but he wanted, no, needed to get away from it all, as he continued to run as hard as he could, until he finally smacked into another hard object. Once he managed to regain his composure, Dipper slowly opened his eyes to see that he bumped into a tree, much to his relief, before quickly realizing where he is.

'_Looks like I made all the way here to the forest,'_ Dipper thought, silently thankful for a quick change of scenery. "Alright, perhaps this isn't too bad…"

"Don't get your hope so high, Dipper," a voice suddenly asked out of the blue.

"W-Who's there?" Dipper fearfully demanded, as he looked all over the place to find the source of the mystery voice. After a minute or so, the young boy blinked his eyes a few times, before the surrounding trees all over him suddenly morphed into a face of a certain self-proclaimed psychic.

"I'll beat you Dipper Pines and make your sister mine for all eternity! MWAHAHAHAHA!" the Gideon trees gloated at their victim in total unison.

Dipper, for his part, remained still, uncertain how to react, before eventually, the look of shock was replace by annoyance and irritation.

"You pick the wrong day to mess with me right now," he simply said, as he went to the nearest broken tree branch and with one war cry, proceeded to bash the nearest Gideon tree.

"Hey, that hurt!"

"Watch it!"

"Not the face!"

"Shut up SHUT UP! **SHUT UP!"** Dipper shouted, as one by one, he began to bash every Gideon tree he could find and smack with his tree branch. After what felt almost like an eternity, Dipper bashed the final tree, before sitting on a rock to catch his breath, his body all worn out and tired from his recent actions.

"I think that was the last one. Whew, that was something back there. Felt good though."

"HEY! What was that for?!" another voice spoke out with a much higher pitch tone, prompting Dipper to turn around and saw not one, two, or even three, but millions of angry little gnomes all staring at him and it didn't took the young boy too long to realize why they were staring at him.

"Listen, you guys, I'm sorry for what I did to your homes. I swear, it wasn't on-" Dipper's attempt to apologize was cut short by one of the gnomes.

"After you trashed the whole place? I don't think so!" one of the gnomes angrily retorted. "Alright guys, attack at once!"

Heeding the words of their fellow gnome, the group charged at Dipper all at once and with nothing but a broken tree branch as his only defense, Dipper, after taking a deep breath, proceeded to swing the tree branch at the gnomes in a frenzy manner, swatting as many as he can. But despite all of this, the seemingly endless wave of gnomes continued to persist on.

'_These gnomes just don't quit!'_ Dipper frantically thought, as he continued to swing the tree branch like a baseball bat, swatting the mad gnomes flying straight at him.

Unbeknownst to Dipper, however, the young boy was swinging the tree branch in the air as right in front of him lay five injured gnomes, all bruised and battered up from getting a beating from the boy, as they barely got up and stare at Dipper with a mixture of confusion, shock and horror.

"W-What's wrong with that kid?!" one gnome asked out loud.

"I don't know, but he's crazy!" another exclaimed.

"Let's get out of here before it's too late!" one of the gnomes suggested, before all five turned around and quickly fled to the woods as fast as they can. At the same time, the millions of gnomes Dipper was fending off suddenly disappeared into thin air, giving Dipper a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness that's all over," the young boy said with joy, before he looked up and noticed the sun was about to set. "Looks like I have to head back to the shack before I have to hear another lecture from Grunkle Stan."

With that, the young boy dropped the tree branch and head right back home, but not before he felt his head starting to feel a bit lighter.

It felt like forever, but Dipper finally made his way back to the Mystery Shack in time, despite feeling sore from his early encounter with the gnomes. Right now, he just wanted to get a good rest from today and as he's about to reach the door knob, the door suddenly opened to reveal a certain twin sister right in front of him.

"Hi Dipper!" Mabel enthusiastically greeted her brother, causing Dipper to yelp, as he fell down on his back. "How was your day, Dipper? My day turned out so good, I just have to tell you-"

"Mabel, can you slow down for just a moment?" Dipper cautiously insisted, before he got back up to his feet and dust himself off. After what happened this morning, he wanted to make sure that she wasn't talking slow once again.

"If you say so," Mabel complied, taking a deep breath before speaking up once again. "It all started this morning…"

Much to Dipper's relief, his sister was talking in her usual silliness instead of talking like a slowpoke with motion blurs following her, closing his eyes for just a few moments of relaxation. But the peace was shattered when he suddenly heard a buzzing noise, prompting Dipper to immediately opened his eyes and saw a fly's head on Mabel's body, much to his horror.

"AAH!" Dipper shouted and dashed right inside the shack, just as Mabel reached and pulled her face off, inspecting the fly mask with glee.

"Wow, this mask is awesome! I'm definitely keeping this!" she enthusiastically said, before heading back into the shack.

Not wanting to take any chances, Dipper closed his eyes as hard as he can, bumping and breaking a few objects along the way, before finally making his way into the attic and burrowing his head in what he prayed is a pillow, not daring to open his eyes, only hoping that whatever is happening will end. Then, he heard something that he wish he didn't.

"**Yourus sois scruwdus,"** it also didn't help that the voices chanting this were just getting louder till it felt like Dipper's head was against a rock band level speaker.

"Would you just shut up already?!" Dipper angrily shouted, before he heard footsteps coming to the attic.

"Dipper, what's wrong?" thankfully for Dipper, it was Mabel's voice he heard. Perhaps this would be a good time to explain his situation to her.

"Ever since I got back from the forest this morning, I've been seeing and hearing things that are strange even by Gravity Falls' standards. I could have checked the journal for clues, but I'm afraid it might not be so pleasant. Can you look it up for me, Mabel?"

"...Alright, I guess," Mabel happily replied, despite being weirded out by her brother's request, as she pick up Journal 3 on Dipper's bed, as she opened it up to the bookmarked entry that Dipper was previously reading. But as soon as she spotted it and started to read from it, Dipper heard nothing but alien gibberish coming out from his sister's mouth.

"Great! I knew this was too good to be true!" Dipper moaned, his face still burrowed in the pillow.

"What's wrong now?" an irate Mabel asked, speaking normally to him, much to Dipper's surprise.

"It's nothing, Mabel. Just go back to reading," Dipper lied, as his sister shrugged her shoulders and began to read once more; once again, Dipper heard the same alien language just seconds ago, irking him in the process.

"Make up your mind already, would you?!" Dipper shouted out loud enough for his sister to hear.

"If you don't want me to read it, you could have said that nicely," Mabel scolded her brother, before she put the book down and excused herself out. "I just said that some weird rose is causing your stupid problem."

The moment Mabel made that remark, Dipper sat straight up and picked up what he felt was Journal 3 right beside him, picked it up and after a moment of uncertainty, he slowly opened his eyes to see a picture of what appeared to be a rose of some sorts in the journal, thankful that he didn't see anything out of the ordinary for the moment, before he spotted an entry right beside it.

"The Rose of Illusion…" Dipper began to read. "This flower is extremely rare but also dangerous, as a single prick can cause its victims to experience strange and bizarre hallucinations. Fortunately, the effects are temporary, lasting until the next day."

As soon as Dipper finished reading the entry, the young boy felt a wave of relief hitting his body; despite what he had been through, he wasn't losing his mind after all. it was all because of one flower that cause him so much grief.

"At least I know it's not in my head," said Dipper, as he lay down on the bed face first on the pillow. "All I have to do is stay here until tomorrow morning and do nothing else."

"Hey Dipper!" a certain old man yelled, as a joyful Grunkle Stan barged into the attic and grabbed his nephew by the ankle and began to drag him out of bed, much to Dipper's chagrin. "I just got a bright idea to mooch off more money from saps that comes in here."

"Grunkle Stan, I have a long day and I'm not in the mood right now," Dipper protested; not surprisingly, Stan didn't hear a single word out of him, too happy for his latest scheme, as he continued to drag Dipper downstairs.

Once Stan made his way down with his nephew and making sure that Mabel, Soos and Wendy was in the shack, he lets go of Dipper's ankle and allow him to join up with the others, before he made his announcement to them.

"You guys probably wanted to know why you're all here today?" Stan asked the four. "I'll tell you guys why: I'm going to add in a new exhibit in the Mystery Shack. You four are going to come up with something new and original, while I just handle the description of whatever you guys come up with."

"What kind of exhibit?" asked Soos.

"It can be whatever it is. It doesn't have to be fancy or anything," Stan replied.

"Oh! Oh! I got one!" Mabel suddenly spoke with excitement, pulling out a pencil and paper and began to scribble on it like mad; once she was certain she was finished, she presented her idea towards to Stan and the others. On the paper was a drawing of a centaur with the head of a wolf, the upper body of a mountain lion, he lower body being from a grizzly bear with a horse-like tail, and the legs of a polar bear. "So, what do you guys think?"

"I don't like it," Stan claimed, as Mabel looked down on the floor with disappointment, before a smile formed on his face. "I love it!" the moment he said those words, Mabel's disappointment was quickly replaced by a wide smile.

Dipper, on the other hand, continued to examine and stare at the drawing, all the while ignoring the headaches in his head, before he spoke up after what felt like a long time.

"I don't know, Grunkle Stan, it looks over the top." he spoke with skepticism.

"You're right, Dipper," Stan agreed, before he pulled out a pen and added some wings on the drawing. "Now that's much better," Stan remarked, while his nephew could only sigh in defeat. Just then, he saw the drawing move on its own accord, much to his shock.

"**I'll be back in a few minutes,"** the drawing claimed to Dipper.

Dipper continued to stare at the drawing in disbelief, while Wendy, having listened to Stan's speech, was hardly impressed at the slightest of his latest scam.

"Are we seriously going to do this? It's going to take forever to complete it."

"You want to get paid, don't you?" Stan asked the teenage employee.

"Sure, boss," Wendy sarcastically replied, as she rolled her eyes in response.

"Then just don't stand there, get to work and the same goes for you three as well," Stan ordered, ignorant of Wendy's sarcasm, as the four prepare to look for whatever they need to create this new 'exhibit'.

**Five hours later...**

All day long, Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy used whatever was lying around the shack to create the newest attraction, from very old wigs to old-fashioned hangers, building it all the way from head to toe. During the construction, Dipper had to ignore the nagging voice that continued to plague him whenever it had the chance. After what felt like forever, the four succeeded in creating the shack's latest abomination, admiring their handiwork.

"Looks good, don't you think?" Mabel asked her friends.

"It looks almost like your drawing," Soos happily commented.

"It's alright, I guess," Wendy stated, shrugging her shoulder.

"I'm just glad that's all over," Dipper said with a straight face, until he noticed the attraction looking at him, much to his dismay. "Oh no."

"**Oh yes!"** the voice said otherwise. **"I said I would be back and here I am, boy!"**

"Shut up, you're not real. You're only in my head," said Dipper, doing his best to ignore it.

"**Ha! Do you really think that's going to work?!"** the voice mockingly asked.

As Dipper continued to ignore the voice's mockery and taunts, Mabel, Soos and Wendy, on the other hand, stared at the young boy with confusion on their faces, baffled that Dipper, of all people, was starting to act way of character.

"Um, what's going on?" Soos whispered to Wendy.

"I really don't know. This is just too weird for me," Wendy whispered back.

Dipper, meanwhile, continued to ignore the hallucinations and the voice's taunting with all of his might. But no matter how hard he tried, the voice somehow managed to penetrate his head.

"**What are you, a wuss?"**

"**Is that the best you got?!"**

"**You can do better than that!"**

"Alright, that does it!" a fed up Dipper shouted, as he made his way to the storage closet and grabbed a baseball bat, much to the trio's shock. Before they can react to this, Dipper let out a war cry and rushed towards the attractions, smashing and bashing it as hard as he could and soon, the trio's shock was replaced by anger.

"Dipper, what are you doing?!" Mabel demanded, as she, Soos and Wendy grabbed hold on Dipper, snapping the young boy out of his trance.

"Huh, what?" Dipper then noticed that his sister and friends are staring, clearly peeved of his recent actions. "Wait, I can explain-"

"Dude, that was so not cool," Soos cut Dipper off, scolding him.

"Do you know how long it took to make that?!" asked an outrage Wendy.

"So, is the newest attraction ready for display?" the trio heard Stan's voices around the corner, as the old man slowly made his way to the room and his enthusiasm was turned to horror when he saw the now damaged attraction right in front of him, before turning his attention to the four and noticed that Dipper was holding a baseball bat on his hand. It didn't took him too long to realize what had occurred, as he made his way to his nephew and gave him a stern look.

"I guess I'm going to be punished for this," said Dipper, as he laughed nervously.

**Five more hours later…**

Dipper toiled the task of finishing the attraction on his own as punishment for destroying the first one, using almost the same material that he and the others used for the first one. At the same time, he had to fight off and ignore his hallucinations, from talking wigs to the same eerie voice in his head. Despite this, though, Dipper put in the final touch on the attraction, just for everyone to take a good look of the exhibit.

"Looks exactly like my drawing," Mabel noted.

"Looks even better than the first attempt," Soos agreed.

"It's fine, I guess," Wendy commented.

"And just in time for tomorrow," Stan stated, before he confronted his nephew. "What were you thinking, Dipper?! you almost cost me some good money back there!"

"I'm sorry Grunkle Stan, I...just had a bad day," Dipper half-heartedly claimed. "I swear this won't happen ever again."

"Fair enough," said Stan, satisfied to hear this. "You guys can call it for the day. I'll take over from here."

With that said, Grunkle Stan made his way to the 'exhibit', intending to place it to a secured location, while Dipper and Mabel head back to the attic to retire for the evening. But as the twins made their way to their beds, Mabel decided to speak her brother about his recent actions.

"Dipper, why did you act like that? You were totally not yourself."

"...I got pricked by a rose in the forest this morning and all day long, I've been seeing strange and frightening hallucinations all over Gravity Falls. I tried my best to ignore it, but it's starting to become a nuisance," a hesitant Dipper explained to his sister.

"Wait, you mean the rose from the journal I read to you about?" Mabel questioned her brother, prompting Dipper to nod his head to confirm her question. "In that case, don't worry too much. It did say it's temporary, so you'll be back to your old self in no time."

"I really hope that's the case," Dipper muttered, before he and his sister closed their eyes and drifted off into slumber.

Sensing something isn't right, Dipper opened his eyes and found himself in what appeared to be a strange looking version of Gravity Falls; the sky was green, the road is made of plastic spoons with faces, everyone is out of proportions, fish are literally swimming through the ground before taking off like a Boeing, and strange and unusual looking creatures roam the streets. He even saw the town's inhabitants in all their strangeness from his hallucination.

"Great, even in my sleep, my hallucinations goes where I go," Dipper muttered in annoyance. "Might as well get over this before I wake up."

With that in mind, Dipper began to walk around town, keeping his guard up and not interacting with the bizarre looking inhabitants at the same time. He was not going to take any chances, preferring to play it safe instead.

"This better wore off go by morning. It's starting to get on my nerves," Dipper complained.

Suddenly, Dipper heard what appeared to be footsteps from behind, prompting the young boy to stop dead in his tracks. But then, the footsteps started to get louder with each seconds and after what felt like a long time, it abruptly ceased, prompting Dipper to slowly turned around to see who or what he's up against; as soon as he got a good look, he couldn't believe his own eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Standing right in front of him was none other than Gideon, or rather a dream version of the tiny self-proclaimed psychic. He still held the tree-like appearance back in the woods, but he was far larger and far more menacing than ever, as Gideon looked down on his tiny victim, smiling with malicious glee.

"You're going to get it now, Dipper and when I'm done with you, Mabel will be mine for all eternity!"

"And this is the part where I run and scream for my life!" Dipper frantically turned around and ran and screamed for dear life, barely avoiding Gideon's gigantic foot, as the giant psychic took off, crushing nearly everything in his path, determined to take down his pint-sized victim.

"This dream is literally going to be the death of me!" Dipper exclaimed in horror, as he continued to run with all of his might.

But then, as if fate pulled a cruel prank, a car was thrown right in front of Dipper and before he can comprehend on what just happened, a few more cars were thrown right in front of him. It didn't took Dipper to realize who was responsible and he didn't have the time to think at the moment, as he resumed running, not bothering to look back at whatever Gideon planned to throw at him. Eventually, though, after what felt like an eternity, Dipper made his way to the edge of town, only to get smacked face first into some sort of barrier; awestruck by this, Dipper continued to push through the barrier with all of his might, but to no avail, just as he heard Gideon's footstep getting much closer towards him.

"Looks like you got nowhere to run…" Gideon began, as he picked Dipper up with his finger, before his face met with his. "It looks like I'm the victor this time around, but before I give you a swift end, is there anything that you wanted to say?"

Dipper didn't give Gideon a quick answer, as he simply looked down with a defeated look on his face; he had only at least a few hours until the hallucination ceased, but now, it won't be the case, as this seemed to be the end for him.

'_Great, Dipper, looks like I'm going to meet my match right here. I can't believe I have to die in my own dream… wait… I'm an idiot! I can't believe the answer was right in front of me!'_

Once he found the answer, a smile formed right back in his face, as Dipper looked right back at Gideon with a look of determination, to Gideon's confusion.

"Actually, I do, Gideon. I just want to say...**GROW DOWN!"**

"What?!" Gideon exclaimed in confusion, before he felt a strange sensation all over his body. Suddenly, Gideon suddenly found himself shrinking down, letting go of Dipper in the process, as the young boy gently landed on the ground and looked at Gideon, now as tiny as an ant.

"Well, well Gideon…" Dipper started to gloat, as he pick up the now frightened psychic. "Whose large and in charge now?"

"W-What do you plan to do with me?" Gideon asked, prompting Dipper to ponder for a moment, before an idea came to mind, as he looked back at his nemesis.

"I could squash you right here and there, but I think you deserve a far more fitting punishment."

"What are you-" it was then that Gideon realized what Dipper exactly had in mind. "No please; anything but that!"

"Too late!" Dipper said with a smirk, as he snapped his finger to transport both himself and Gideon into the Mystery Shack, the latter suddenly chained near a post, carrying a broom with him and a small fez on top of his head. Just then, Dipper saw Stan making his way towards them, as he took a good look at Gideon.

"Look how the mighty have fallen," Stan taunted his rival. "Now that you're working for me now, you'll have a one hour break, get minimum wage and you'll have to clean this place...FOREVER!"

As soon as Gideon heard that last word, all he can do is go down on his knees and scream in despair of his situation, while Dipper looked on with a smile, satisfied how everything turned out, just as he heard the alarm from his clock beeping.

Dipper opened his eyes and shot straight up from his bed, feeling much better, as he looked around his surrounding and much to his relief, there was no bizarre and unusual things all over the attic. Then, he heard his sister starting to stir, prompting the young boy to take caution and keep his guard up.

"Good morning Mabel, how are you?" asked Dipper, as he prepared for the worst.

"Other than feeling groggy, I'm good," Mabel answered and to Dipper's joy, she wasn't talking very slow and her face didn't changed either. He was now certain that the hallucination from yesterday is finally gone.

'_Thank goodness that's over,"_ Dipper thought to himself.

"Kids; breakfast is ready!" Stan called out from downstairs.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Dipper challenged his sister.

"Not if I get there first!" Mabel playfully retorted, before she and her brother got out of their beds and made a mad dash to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, outside of the Mystery Shack, Soos was just starting his day, carrying him the garbage of the ruined attraction that Dipper destroyed last night, putting it in the garbage and before he could put the lid back on, he noticed a weird looking rose sprouting right near him.

"Where did that come from?" asked Soos, bending down to pick it up, only to prick his finger on it thorns, causing him to recoil in pain.

"Stupid rose," Soos cursed.

"**Hello Soos..."** a voice called out, prompting the handyman to turn to the garbage and noticed that the statue's head was looking at him with a smirk. **"Don't think you can resist the hallucinations! No matter what you do, it'll only get worse for the next-"**

"BORING!" Soos suddenly shouted, before he put the lid back on the garbage and made his way back to the shack, oblivious of what had just occurred right in front of him.

**Fin**

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed my little story! This story was made by me and my friend NeoNimbus. Hope you all enjoyed! Sal out!**


End file.
